The Torn, The Tearful, and The Triumphant
by SquareRootofNine
Summary: Meet Catherine. She's a Unovan trainer who just recently moved to Johto in a time of crisis to start her journey. However, when she teams up with a mysterious detective, will she be able to handle the situations thrown at her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! I'm back! Sorry about the delay, but I had some testing to do last week. I ended up coming up with a cool new story that's NOT a parody, but I will still be continuing the other one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>The Torn, The Tearful, and The Triumphant<p>

Chapter 1: It's a Whole New World

First of all, I should explain. My name is Catherine Klai. I was born in Unova and spent most of my life there. My home was in Nuvema town, commonly known for its beauty, serenity, and accessibility of nature. All throughout my life, I have had aspirations to become a trainer and fufill my dreams of seeing the rest of the world. I particularly had wanted to venture Unova, but with the coming threat of Team Plasma, my parents decided it was safer to move somewhere else. Air travel was out of the question; since my family had had a history of plane accidents, we no longer trusted those man-made metal mockeries of a Pidgey. My mom once said, "A Pidgey with a broken wing would fly better than one of those deathtraps." So we crammed ourselves into a dinky boat and sailed for Johto. Three days later, our ship arrived just off the coast of New Bark town, and we were able to walk to Cherrygrove from there. I decided not to let the move discourage me.

So anyways, I had just turned sixteen, and my Trainer's License was already in hand and ready to go. Sheesh, what I had to go through to get that. I had to stand for hours in a long line of people who seemed to hyper, because the just wouldn't stop freaking talking! It was torture! But I digress.

The bad thing about the move: I couldn't get a starter. Yep, it's a bummer, really. In order to get a starter, you'd have to have special permission from the professor in that region. They're free, but you'd have to have sent in an application stating your name and which one you wanted. Even then, there's only a limited amount given out per year. This was enforced partly because of that whack-job rivalhead that broke into the lab and stole one. They don't keep them on the table like that anymore. The other part was to prevent young trainers from abandoning them because they're not what they wanted. So in other words, I wouldn't be able to get one.

Luckily for me, I had a pet Emolga named Spark. She came with us to Johto and had been a great companion for my whole childhood. If I wasn't going to get a starter, I could at least take her with me. It would make me happier to know that I was traveling with someone I knew and trusted. My mom would understand. I was the one to take care of her; not mom. I grabbed her ball.

I double-checked my bag , going through a mental list of basic trainer's necessities. Pokegear, check. Pokeballs, check. Potions, check. Now, a common misconception about being a trainer is that everyone has a pokedex. I'm not here to fill up some stupid database for someone else, ok. I'm here to see the world with friends that love and trust me. So I'm not degrading myself to that level. Once I figured I had everything, I headed for the door.

I thrust it open with the sheer force of nine thousand Newtons.

"YEAH! WOO HOO! I'M SO EXCITED!" I screamed, dashing headfirst into the spring Cherrygrove breeze.

Looking around, I saw that people were just minding their own business. I walked through the grass towards the sign that said "route 30" and proceeded. Finally, my adventure unfolds.

* * *

><p>Yeah, cool plot huh. Stay Tuned!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okey dokey, I worked on this next chapter just recently. By the way, there's going to be WAY more introspection than actual conversation in this story. So anyways, enjoy!

P.S: Bisharp is C.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Jake<p>

First thing's first. I needed to do some training. Spark hasn't fought in a while, the only times being when our garden was being intruded upon by wild rattata or something. She probably was around level five or so, the same as any trainer's first pokemon. I looked around and spotted some sentret rustling in the bushes. One suddenly jumped out and gazed at me with challenging eyes.

"Go Spark!" I said as I tossed her ball in the air.

My first command was air slash. Another thing I forgot to mention: Spark was bred at an expert breeding facility where we adopted her from. I had studied spark long enough to know what her moves were, and we were both very good friends. Air slash, thunderbolt, double team, and spark. I had them all memorized.

Anyways, Spark flew up to a bewildered sentret, possibly because it was fighting something unfamilliar, and swiftly struck with a powerful stream of air. The sentret returned the favor with tackle. I ordered another air slash, rendering it defeated. Almost. It was still standing, but I could tell it was on the brink of fainting from the way its usually erect body was bent over in exaustion.

I don't know about any other trainer, but when I saw a sight like that, I felt like I needed to stop. I used to think of training as the "fight a wild Pokemon, make it faint, and get experience" kind of thing. Now, when I looked at that sentret, it seemed so wrong to just end it. Again, I'm not here to leave a fainted creature helpless on the ground. So I pulled out a ball and pressed my luck as it arched over towards the sentret, making a smooth parabola through the air. It hit the sentret, who then became engulfed in that characteristic red light, and was pulled inside. The ball rolled three times and clicked, signaling my first catch.

I had no time to react to my victory when I suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Hi there!" The voice said. I turned around to be greeted by a boy with neatly combed, smooth black hair and a smile that radiated like a solar flare reaching out to lick its target. "I saw how good you were out there with your emolga. Which is wierd because we don't usually see those around here. Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Jake. What's yours?"

"My name's Catherine." I responded, shaking his hand. I liked this guy. He was energetic and open. "Are you a beginner too?" I asked.

"No. I am actually pretty decent. Got six badges before the League closed down." He responded.

"Wait. The Leauge closed down?" I asked with a tint of worry.

"Let's just say they're having a difficult situation. You ever heard of the Ternary Alliance? They're a group of people who are terrorizing cities all around. Small towns and cities are not usually targeted, but the major cities are their main ones. Especially Goldenrod. Nobody knows what their actual goal is." He said.

Wow, the world is more messed up than I thought.

We sat under the shady trees and talked some more. I found out that he was about eighteen years old, and worked for the police as a detective. For the most part, I enjoyed talking to him. But whenever I asked him a question about his family or even his home, he seemed almost concealed; after moments of hesitation, he just waved the question off with another topic. We kept chatting until he broke the conversation with voiced urgency.

"Listen...I really have to go. I have a little job to perform. The police asked me to help out with their investigations on this new threat." Jake stated.

He then took out a pokeball and released a pidgeot. Great, he was going to leave. I was going to have to make a split second decision.

"Hey, ummm...I was wondering if I could come with you or something? I could really learn a thing or two from you, and if these criminals are as bad as you say, I might need protection from them." I asked.

"Alright, fine." He agreed. I had thought he was going to reject me. He held out his hand to help me onto his pidgeot, which I gladly accepted, and soon we were off.

Flying was like, wow. It was scary, but also very galvanizing. Feeling the wind wipping in your face, the rush of speed, Jake's warm hands...Woa, where am I going with this? Anyways, it was exhilerating.

"Where exactly are we going?" I inquired.

"Eucreteak City. There seems to be a situation there." Jake said. "Even I don't know what's going on."

The trip took only thirty minutes from take-off to landing. Upon arrival, I was amazed at the beautiful scenery. The city was so enticing. But there was something off...

* * *

><p>He He I puts a cliffy. Bye Bye! Still stay tuned!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. My hands were practically on fire writing this chapter. Bisharp is still C. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Eucreteak Investigation<p>

"Everyone, please remain calm. We have everything under control." A rather tall policeman assured the crowd.

I looked around at what I now knew to be the Burned Tower to see the site fenced off and draped with police tape. Obviously a crime had been committed here. A bad one, too, judging by the size of the crowd. Jake signaled me to come along with him. He was standing next to a policeman.

"Hey, what's your name, miss?" The policeman asked.

"Catherine Klai." I responded. "What do you want?"

"Are you aquainted with Mr. Herring, Miss Klai?" The policeman asked.

I suddenly got all tense, but I pulled it back together and answered affirmative. Hmm...So Jake's last name is Herring. Without a word, the policeman took us to the back of the scene to avoid the commotion, and opened up a little door in the back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, your friend here is a licensed investigator, so he is entitled to help with this situation. Mr Herring, you can go on. But you, Miss Klai, need to stay behind. I took you back here so that you would know where he went and therefore wouldn't be worried. I will escort you back to the crowd." The policeman answered. Aww man, I thought I was going to be allowed in. Too bad. I saw Jake go in, and was then taken back to the crowd.

I slumped down on a bench and released Spark, running my fingers through its fine fur. It was comforting to have a friend to...he he...electrify me when nobody's around. I began to think of all my adventures up to this point. Back in Cherrygrove, I had lived in an illusion, a lie. I had know idea what was happening in the world. And now here I am, facing the adventures I had only wished for years ago. And Jake...I hope he's okay. It seemed as if I were locked in a trance when I was suddenly jostled by a voice.

"Hey! Watcha have there? What Pokemon is that?" I heard someone ask. Great. A group of kids. It was annoying enough to have to wait. Why did my Unovan status have to attract so much attention! I explained that it was an Emolga. A couple of the kids stated that they weren't seen around here often. I rolled my eyes at that one. A few others kept pestering me to let them pet her. Why won't these kids leave me alone?

Finally, one young male came up to me. I saw the glint in his eyes. He wanted a battle. Seeing that I haven't ever battled another person before, I gladly accepted the challenge. He pulled out a ball and tossed it. A small yellow figure materialized, introducing itself as Pichu. I called for Spark.

"Spark! Use Air slash!" I commanded. Spark glided towards Pichu and hit it with a sharp column of air.

"Pichu! Quick attack!" The boy retaliated. Pichu ran so fast that it was practically invisible, leaping up to strike Spark.

"Use double team!" I ordered. One second later, an uncountable many Sparks surrounded the two trainers, impossible to differentiate.

"Now finish it with Air slash!" I cried, seeing victory just up ahead. The bewildered Pichu stood idle as Spark's illusions wore off, giving it time to strike the Pichu. Pichu was down. Wait a second...

Then, the boy makes a startling comeback. "Pichu, use Endeavor!"

I was so confused that I didn't order an attack, and Pichu's attack struck. If I remember correctly from school, Endeavor lowers the foe's health to match that of the user. Uh oh...

"Now Quick Attack!" The boy ordered. His Pichu picked up speed. I tried to open my mouth to tell Spark to dodge, but it was too late. That boy sure was good...

The group of kids started crowding around the Winner, asking for fights and strategic tips. I suddenly heard a familliar voice call to me.

"Catherine, I'm back!" Could it be...Jake? Finally! I turned around to see his bright shining face.

"It's getting dark. We have to find someplace to stay." Jake said.

"How about the center? I have to heal Spark, anyways." I suggested.

"Good plan." He responded.

* * *

><p>Just so you know, I cut out the scenes at the beginning and end of the chapters to provide a more open interpretation of the transitions. I just don't think that the main characters SLEEPING has any significance to the main plot. Unless it does have a major plot point in there, I won't put it in. So stay tuned! Insert smiley face here! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Did anyone order the broiled chapter with love and steaming hot action on the side? Bon Appetite!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Nightmare<p>

"Oh. So that's what happened."

We were walking down route 35 towards Goldenrod City, and Jake had been explaining to me what had happened yesterday. The journey had been very easygoing; I hadn't spotted a single trainer along the way.

We were going towards Goldenrod to investigate the situation there. Jake told me that he had to go there a lot to ensure that the city wasn't overthrown by the Ternary Alliance. Oh yeah, and just recently, I found out what their insigma was. It looks like a shield divided into four sections, with an "R" in one corner, a mountain/volcano in another, a block style slanted "G" in another, and a symbol that perfectly resembles Team Plasma's logo in the final. Wierd, huh.

So it actually turns out that the Ternary Alliance were the ones responsible for the Burned Tower crisis. Who would have guessed? They apparently went in to look for the legendary Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, who occasionally came to the spot. They were, as predicted, located inside the tower, but had fled as soon as they noticed intrusion. Apparently, the man in charge of the mission brutally beat his Gardevoir for letting them escape, went on a rampage destroying several already marred structures, and then abandoned his Gardevoir to search for the legends.

"Where did you find all this out?" I asked Jake.

"Oh, we had found the man's Gardevoir and interrogated it. It had telepathy." he responded. Being a detective must be fun. Yeah, right. I wouldn't think that seeing beat up Gardevoirs and having to deal with this kind of stuff would be "fun".

We had just as soon arrived in Goldenrod City.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something ominous about this place?" I asked myself. It was too quiet to be a coincidence, and I heard nor saw any people out on the streets. All the windows were boarded up and the doors locked tight. It was completely devoid of life. Even the Pokemon were gone. "Has it always been like this?"

"No. You're right, there is something wrong. Let's go check it out." Jake suggested adventurously.

Suddenly, a person came peeking in from the shadows. I wanted to flee as quickly as possible, but I stayed put, knowing that fear would not get me anywhere.

"Hey! You two! " The mysterious man whispered. He lightly called for us to follow him back into the darkness. "We have a little situation in our city. Y'see, the gym leader is trapped in the basement of the Radio Tower. We can't seem to find her though."

"What? No, Whitney? She's trapped? How come nobody got the Police?" Jake asked.

"We kinda need someone to INVESTIGATE this." The man replied.

"What are you hinting at?" Jake questioned.

"Well, you seem like the kind of people who would be kind enough to help." The man answered.

I scrutinized the man, and didn't see anything majorly suspicious about him. He did seem a little off, though.

"Alright, fine. We'll go." I stated.

"They're watching us. You should probably go before they see you too." He whispered.

We headed back out of the shadows and into the light. Okay. This is REALLY starting to creep me out. We stood in front of the door to the Radio Tower. Suprisingly, the door wasn't even locked. It's like someone was trying to LEAD us here. We creaked open the door and surreptitiously snuck inside.

I scanned my surroundings. The whole building was in disorder: papers strewn out all over the place, walls were cracked, and the elevator was obviously broken. Jake and I decided to take the stairs to the basement. Why the entrance to the basement wasn't blocked, I don't know. But we went in anyway.

"Hey, Catharine? I'm starting to have second thoughts on Whitney actually being trapped here. Think about it. First, a shady man came and told us this, and he looked pretty suspicious to me. Then, It was incredibly easy to get into this building, and none of the doors were actually locked. Either the people in charge of this crime-probably the Ternary alliance- are oblivious morons, or the man was lying." Jake explained as we tiptoed down the stairs. He had a good point. But i was too arrogant at the moment to think about such logic.

"Even if she's not here, it would still be good to look." I responded.

We got to the bottom just in time to see...a hypno? Yes, there was a hypno standing there. I suddenly felt...yawn...tired...got to...stay...awake...no good...slipping away...zzzzzzzzz...

Jake's POV

I saw her out like a dysfunctional lightbulb. She was just laying there, the hypno's power torturing her._ It probably inflicted a nightmare on her_, I thought. I knew what I had to do.

I unclipped a ball from my belt, and tossed it into the air in a spectacular motion. The characteristic red light shot out, and standing in front of me was my trusty Gengar.

"Gengar! Use shadow ball!" I instructed. He formed an opaque black sphere in his mouth and shot it at Hypno. In response, the Hypno fired a psybeam at Gengar. Luckily for me, Gengar was still standing, allowing me room for another attack.

"This time use shadow punch!" I commanded. Gengar ran up to Hypno and slugged it with a fist engulfed in a black...well...shadow. The next thing I knew, the Hypno was on the ground, unconcious.

I knelt by Catherine's side and stroked her long, black hair. I hoped she was ok. Just then, the back door swung open, a man and woman charging through.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!" The man shouted. It happened so instantaneously that I had no time to react before I was completely blinded by that foul smelling black smoke.

"Butterfree! Sleep Powder!" I heard the woman order. Oh no. I was slipping away...why did I ever say yes...

Catherine's POV

My head was a mess. I was in a maze, with no idea of the whereabouts of Jake. I had been wandering around unable to find him for hours on end. I just wanted this over with.

"JAKE!" I screamed. I vaugely heard a response. "Catherine! Help me!"

I started sweating very hard. As I ran towards the direction of the noise, the maze morphed into a straight hallway with black walls. "I'm coming!" I shouted. But the more I ran, the more the door moved away from me. It reminded me of a game I had played a while back. At least this wasn't accompanied by that annoying shepard's scale.

A hole opened in the ground and swallowed me. I fell into this amorphous chamber that gradually solidified into a clear picture. Looking around, I could barely make out the outline of a human figure on the ground. I hesitantly approached.

I examined the human figure, who looked beaten and brutally assulted. I turned his head around and gazed into his eyes.

This face. I shuddered under the realization. "JAKE!"

* * *

><p>This chapter was my favorite. I hope you have enjoyed the plot so far and thus, stay tuned for more chapters.<p> 


End file.
